


Когда Фрейд плакал

by blackfilm



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Gen, Out of Character, forbidden union, Нерв, рабочие отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Все очень плохо.Идея “а Фуюцки смотрит” не моя, а взята с одного NGE-форума, где юзер вспоминал древний нонконный фик, который его поразил в плохом смысле.





	Когда Фрейд плакал

_Когда один строит, а другой разрушает: то что  
они получат для себя кроме утомления?_

  
  
  
  
  
— Проверь еще раз.

— Третий раз?

— Инструкция доктора Акаги по отладке ясно говорит о двойной перепроверке с таймаутом. Базовые стандарты Nerv, сержант.

Фуюцки сверился с протоколом в зеленой папке на краю стола и мельком глянул на Икари в задней части комнаты: по-прежнему неподвижен, по-прежнему погружен в себя, по-прежнему не произнес ни слова. Как и всегда, он просто присутствовал в испытательном центре, и вряд ли его заботило, что их служащие каждый раз напрягаются и боятся лишний раз открыть рот, чтобы не выставить себя дураками. Но Фуюцки не пришло бы и в голову намекнуть командующему, что без его присутствия они справятся лучше — он слишком хорошо знал, где кончаются его полномочия.

— Связь с модулем бета восстановлена, — отрапортовала Ибуки. — Система готова к загрузке тестовых конфигураций боя.

— Отличная работа, лейтенант. Будем надеяться, что последний патч сработает и мы сможем завершить испытания сегодня.

Фуюцки отпустил спинку кресла сержанта Огавы и сложил руки за спиной, наблюдая, как лог загрузки выводится на главный монитор на стене. По счастью, ни одной критической ошибки пока не появилось; необходимость очередного патча поставила бы их всех в унизительное положение — разработка системы автоматической защиты Нью-Токио 3 велась уже второй год, и проблемы и проволочки стали так привычны, что даже обратили на себя внимание Seele — комитет с готовностью поставил под сомнение компетентность руководства Nerv, неспособного, по их утверждению, защитить один-единственный город — и можно ли вверять этим людям заботу о человечестве, патетически вопрошали они.

— Подключите Мельхиор как дискретный процессор, принудительно, — распорядился Фуюцки, не отрываясь от наблюдения. — И, Ибуки, скинь дамп краша беты программистам — сейчас же. Скажи, что это их приоритет номер один.

— Есть!

— Как там показатели?

— Распознавание на 56.3%, успешный перехват в 87% случаев. Время обнаружения... 

— ...Удручает. Увеличьте количество виртуальных детекторов минимум втрое. Мы не можем повышать их чувствительность, пока у нас не будет живого образца — лабораторная калибровка совершенно бесполезна.

Икари так и не проронил ни слова. Либо Фуюцки все делал правильно, либо командующий их попросту не слушал. Его безразличие последнее время тревожило Фуюцки. Гендо никогда не отличался словоохотливостью, но раньше он делился с ними хотя бы краткими деловыми замечаниями. Такое показательно наплевательское отношение к работе было раньше ему не свойствено.

«Или все дело в том, какой сегодня день». Фуюцки бросил взгляд на дату в верхнем углу дисплея.

Он не мог не задаваться вопросом, как Гендо планирует соблюдать семейную традицию, после прошлогоднего события. Последний раз их встреча не задалась, — Гендо тогда еще произнес странную фразу в ответ на вопрос, как все прошло: глядя неподвижно, куда-то мимо Фуюцки, он сказал «Мы вряд ли увидимся снова». Конечно, Фуюцки не мог оставить инцидент без внимания и навел справки насчет безопасников, дежуривших в тот день, — после некоторых колебаний один из них поведал, что мальчишка был в ярости, покраснел и разорался, а потом просто убежал, драпанул, не разбирая дороги — от неожиданности они чуть не потеряли его там на месте, посреди чертовой пустыни, и судя по всему, Гендо был бы не против такого развития событий.

Не в первый раз Фуюцки подумал, что Икари будто бы ненавидит мальчика. Но за что? Зная склонность Икари извлекать пользу из любых превратностей судьбы, можно было бы предположить, что даже при отсутствии теплых чувств тот будет держать сына рядом, при себе, на всякий случай — если нужно, цинично сыграв на его одиночестве после смерти матери. Но Гендо будто совсем не выносил присутствия сына — он готов был платить посторонним людям за заботу о нем, словно честь семьи больше ничего для него не значила.

Откуда это взялось? Фуюцки не припоминал, чтобы тот вообще демонстрировал какие-то сильные чувства к сыну до происшествия с Юи, а потом... потом все было не так, как прежде. И если все изменилось, может быть, не могло не измениться и это.

Может быть, то была часть его яростного отрицания смерти Юи, предположил Фуюцки. Если он действительно, как и утверждал, уничтожил все, что осталось после нее, то их сын, выходило, был последним таким артефактом.

И за невозможностью уничтожения он убрал его с глаз подальше. Это было жестоко, но совершенно в духе Икари — не признавать здравый смысл и не считаться с собственной репутацией _в личных вопросах_.

Фуюцки скорбно вздохнул и отпил воды из красно-белой кружки. Бальтазар тем временем успешно справился со всеми тестовыми заданиями, ни разу не выйдя за расчетные пределы их ресурсов, и экспериментальный модуль бета, вызывавший больше всего опасений, работал в штатном режиме. Ибуки вывела предварительное заключение программистов на его личный ноутбук, и Фуюцки пробежал его глазами, не особо пытаясь вчитываться — это была работа Акаги, и, черт возьми, лучше бы ей быть сейчас здесь, а не в очередной раз ломать голову над тем, как сделать полноценную боевую машину из тестового образца, собранного на коленке. По отношению к возможностям нулевой евы Фуюцки всегда был настроен скептически.

— Отличная работа, — объявил он всем, стараясь не думать о словах «переполнение стека» и «отказ доступа». Рядовой персонал — системные администраторы и техники — оторвался от своих мониторов и слушал его внимательно. — Благодарю вас. Самая сложная часть позади, но нам еще следует убедиться, что Маги сможет правильно оценить угрозу даже в условиях неполной функциональности.

— Если нет возражений, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Гендо, тот никак не отреагировал, — то я хотел бы объявить двадцатиминутный перерыв. Передохните, и жду вас обратно к 14:45.

Вполголоса переговариваясь и двигая кресла служащие Nerv покидали зал.

— Ибуки, — он поймал лейтенанта, когда она уже собиралась бежать куда-то с кипой документов, — достань мне доктора Акаги, и это _срочно_, — с нажимом добавил он, видя искренние мучения, отразившиеся на миловидном личике.

— Так точно.

Выгнав всех, Фуюцки опустился в ближайшее кресло и снова уставился в заключение. Он слышал, не глядя, как Гендо поднимается с места и идет к главному монитору. Как останавливается перед ним, изучая. Мигающий курсор застыл на secondary_void_init()   
и готов был ждать целую вечность. Существенным недостатком было то, что вечностью они не располагали.

— Проблемы с бетой? — голос Гендо звучал глуховато, как после долгого сна.

— Ожидаемо, — пожал плечами Фуюцки. — Виртуальная модель целого города. Песочница, собранная в рекордные сроки. Странно, что она вообще работает.

Он взглянул на спину командующего:

— Ты недоволен моим руководством?

Гендо покачал головой:

— Я бы сам не справился лучше.

Похвала должна была быть ему приятна, особенно учитывая, как редко командующий удостаивал ею кого-то. Вместо этого Фуюцки не мог избавиться от чувства, что Икари чего-то не договаривает. То, что так хорошо помогало им в работе, — понимание с полуслова, с одного движения головы, — никуда не девалось и вне ее, и он знал, что мысли Икари сейчас где угодно, но не здесь, не в зале с попискивающими компьютерами и легким гулом систем охлаждения, и думает он не об отказе беты и не о комитете, наступающем им на пятки.

Нет, он думал о чем-то ином.

Думал ли он о Юи? Думал ли об утраченном, и о том, что некоторые вещи невозможно исправить, и что в отчаянной погоне за пропавшим можно потерять последнее — то, что еще можно было бы спасти? Существовал ли в принципе предел в его мономании — предел, обычно определяемый здравым смыслом, если не стандартной человеческой этикой? Фуюцки однажды застал его разговаривающим вслух с евой-01. Он не стал обнаруживать свое присутствие; ему помешало смущение и, к его удивлению, нечто, подозрительно похожее на жалость. И жалость точно была совершенно лишним чувством, когда имеешь дело с Гендо Икари.

— На самом деле я как раз собирался предложить...

Икари развернулся к нему и выдержал драматическую паузу, сложив руки на груди. Фуюцки вскинул брови, пытаясь одновременно внимать ему и читать неутешительное заключение.

— Оставайся и закончи тут все. Без меня.

— Если хочешь кинуть меня на растерзание комитету, так и скажи. Я могу принять это как подобает мужчине.

Гендо дернул углом рта в ухмылке, но тут в зал впорхнула Рицуко Акаги под легкий цокот каблучков. Светлая, изящная, тонкая — во всех ее манерах была легкость, которой недоставало ее матери: все тот же профессионализм, четкость, собранность и логичность, но в отточенном облике сексуальной штучки и без приступов дурного настроения, которыми славилась Наоко. Будто дочь специально создавала версию Акаги 2.0, лишенной недостатков предыдущего поколения.

— Профессор, — поприветствовала она Фуюцки. Глаза ее игриво поблескивали. — Говорят, вы в ужасном положении и вас надо спасать.

— Спасать надо этот сырой кусок кода, который вы назвали модулем бета, — недовольно заметил Фуюцки. Он развернул ноутбук экраном к Акаги: — Складывается впечатление, что его программировал африканский аутсорс.

Акаги сощурилась, пробегая глазами строчки, достала из кармана очки. Тем временем Гендо прошел к выходу и, кивнув наблюдающему за ним Фуюцки, вышел за дверь. 

Зачем он кивнул? Он никогда так раньше не делал.

— ...в Маги многопоточность решена несколько иначе, чем в шестом поколении. Они не учли...

«Я бы мог проверить, где он, — внезапно подумал Фуюцки. — Я бы мог».

Акаги перегнулась через стол, подтаскивая к себе мануал их команды. От нее пахло цветочными духами и сигаретами.

— Вы не слушаете, — сказала она с веселым удивлением.

— Простите. — Фуюцки встал и поклонился. — Мне необходимо покинуть вас на какое-то время. Решите проблему с бетой и мы продолжим, как только сможем.

Его поразила новая догадка. Он должен был проверить.

***

В тот раз все случилось по служебной необходимости. Звонок из Германии, от Гендо требовалось личная резолюция по проекту А, и внезапно оказалось, что никто не знает, где в данный момент находится их руководитель. Запрос Фуюцки в службу безопасности вернулся с вежливо завуалированным отказом предоставить информацию. Он пытался решить эту проблему более двух часов, и вот тогда Аоба отозвал его в сторону и предложил одну идею — весьма сомнительную идею, можно сказать, идею на грани уголовщины, но Фуюцки согласился — отчасти из неясности, получится ли использовать уязвимость, отчасти из мстительного желания побывать на другой стороне неусыпного контроля Nerv. Лейтенант Аоба, кажется, тоже был взбудоражен: не каждый день ему доводилось хакать организацию, в которой он работал. С бэкдором, физически установленным в Маги, ему удалось получить доступ к системе навигации личного транспорта и узнать геолокацию «тойоты», закрепленной на тот день за Икари. 

— Должно быть, какая-то ошибка... — Аоба выглядел смущенным. — В том квартале же ничего нет. Там и не живет никто.

Он вопросительно взглянул на Фуюцки, с прищуром наблюдающего за красной точкой. 

— Вот что, Аоба, — сказал он, не отрываясь от точки. — У тебя криминально одаренный ум. В другой ситуации я бы позаботился о том, чтобы тебя не взяли в Nerv даже уборщиком, но отчаянные обстоятельства, по меткому выражению, требуют отчаянных мер. Забудь о том, что видел, и никогда больше не повторяй ничего подобного. 

— Сэр.

— А теперь поспеши, пока Акаги не засекла твои игры с ее детищем.

Но наедине с собой отрицать больше не имело смысла: он знал этот квартал. Запомнил, хоть и видел досье всего один раз — он старался знать только необходимый минимум, может быть, даже неосознанно избегал любой информации о ее «жизни» — она должна была оставаться для него безликой фигурой, каковой, в сущности, и являлась: одна из серии пустышек, ни в коем случае не человек, тем более не ребенок... Ожившая глина, неудачный эксперимент, искусственный объект, по воле случая обладающий некоторыми характеристиками живого существа.

Какого черта Икари было нужно у нее дома?

Он много раз предупреждал его об иллюзии схожести. Говорил, что будет сложно. Икари же, похоже, считал, что учитель слишком перестраховывается. Икари мог обращаться с ней как с обычным малолетним ребенком и не видел в этом ничего предосудительного. Брал с собой в лабораторию. Давал ей книги для чтения. Разговаривал с ней, и хотя чаще всего она молчала, Фуюцки не мог отделаться от ощущения, что она _слушала_. Фуюцки понял, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, когда Гендо дал ей имя. 

Это было предательством всего того, что, как думал Фуюцки, они разделяли по отношению к Юи. По крайней мере, так оно ощущалось. Бесчувственная кукла любимой женщины, как дурная копия, должна была вызывать отвращение у любого здорового человека. Вместо этого Икари был как будто воодушевлен. Как будто очарован ею.

Но что, если Икари шагнул в своем предательстве еще дальше?

В тот раз он не сделал ничего. Дождался появления Икари, ничем не выдав своей осведомленности, и никогда не возвращался к этой теме. Может быть, зря. Может быть, порок прогрессирует в тайне: ему нужна прохладный покров укрывающего мрака, чтобы стыд не обжигал его чувствительную сущность. 

И Фуюцки и пальцем не пошевелил. Может быть, он всегда был трусом. Больше всего боявшимся не смерти, не пули, не катастроф и болезней, но увидеть людей, близких ему, в момент непристойного обнажения их душ, — не потому ли, что опасался увидеть в освобожденной от оков стыда, зеркально-черной глубинной сути нечто страшное, нечто поистине... 

...Знакомое?

Глупости. Для него никогда не было большего незнакомца чем Гендо Икари, Гендо Рокубунги — в его представлении он всегда оставался тем улыбающимся человеком без собственного имени, поразительно бесчестным и так же непонятно откровенным, под мелким моросящим дождем у полицейского участка. Разделить с ним зонт было немыслимо, но он казался мокрым и счастливым и без того: как будто нашел разгадку сложной задачи, над которой бился не один год.

Конечно, учитывая его успех с Юи, так и было.

Змей был, фигурально выражаясь, впущен в Эдемский сад.

В лаборатории искусственной эволюции Фуюцки просмотрел результаты последних тестов Рей. Все они были датированы вчерашним днем. Он взглянул на часы, затем снял телефонную трубку и связался с отделом безопасности по внутренней линии.

— Это Козо Фуюцки, код 09871. Я бы хотел уточнить кое-что насчет Первого дитя. Она сейчас в школе?

Заминка на том конце. И наконец ответ, короткий и бесстрастный:

— Нет, она отпросилась из-за плохого самочувствия.

***

— Ваш пункт назначения.

Таксист мельком глянул на него в зеркало заднего вида. Если у него и были какие-то комментарии, он придержал их при себе, за что Фуюцки был ему благодарен. Расплатившись, он вышел и задрал голову, пытаясь рассмотреть многоэтажное здание, возвышавшееся над ним. Махина подавляла своей массивностью — и уродливостью. Фуюцки никогда раньше не видел этот район вживую, только на городских схемах и общих планах, и один раз сверху, с борта вертолета. Там действительно мало кто жил — проект был признан неудачным практически сразу после возведения, и это был, если верить официальной истории Токио-3, самый старый блок зданий в городе. Располагаясь достаточно далеко от центра, он постепенно и незаметно приходил в запустение. Когда-то в нем жили те, кто строил Геофронт: первые поселенцы нуждались лишь в самом необходимом, и ничего удивительного, что их жилье представляло собой примитивные бетонные коробки с множеством одинаковых квартир-ячеек внутри. 

И в одной из этих квартир обитала Рей. Как призрак в доме, приговоренном к сносу.

Уже поднимаясь на нужный этаж, он понял, что не знает, что на самом деле здесь делает. Щербатый бетон пылил под ногами. Из давно переполненных почтовых ящиков высыпались рекламные стикеры и буклеты. Дом выглядел совершенно покинутым — он не встретил ни единой живой души, будто все жильцы разом взяли и исчезли. Тишина царила и в холле на четвертом этаже: ни звука не раздавалось из-за дверей его квартир. Только одинокая муха жужжала и тыкалась в запыленное стекло, на котором навечно застыл узор дождевых струй.

И тогда он подумал: если дверь будет закрыта, я уйду.

Никаких больше игр в частного детектива, никаких попыток ничего выяснить. Никаких звонков. Я просто уйду. Это место действует мне на нервы.

С этой мыслью он остановился перед квартирой номер 402.

Но узкая металлическая ручка предательски поддалась, и Фуюцки вздрогнул. Постоял какое-то время, прислушиваясь к слабому жужжанию мухи. Наконец собравшись с духом, он осторожно шагнул внутрь, крадучись, как вор.

Сразу ударил в нос запах разлагающегося мусора. А вот и его источник — переполненное ведро на кухне. Фуюцки моргнул и нахмурился: оттуда торчали упаковки обедов быстрого приготовления, разогретые и выброшенные нетронутыми. Как будто кто-то пытался постичь смысл приготовления еды, но так и не смог — или потерял аппетит.

За кухней была расположена жилая комната, терявшаяся в таинственном полумраке. Воздух был странно затхлым, словно окна здесь никогда не открывались. И он наконец расслышал звуки: они были тут с самомого начала, наполняли всю квартиру, но он, казалось, избирательно оглох на время. 

Как в кошмаре, двигаясь будто под водой, он с усилием пересек кухню и ступил в сумрак спальни с плотно задернутыми шторами.

Он чувствовал себя очень холодным — лед был внутри, лед сковал его лицо, но его руки были удивительно горячими. И будто онемевшими.

Такими тяжелыми, будто весили целую тонну.

Шаг подводника по липкому полу. Еще один. Он наступил на что-то — это оказалась валяющаяся на полу юбка. Платье школьной униформы, такое знакомое, такое привычное, такое одинаковое повсюду.

И тени, переплетающиеся в умирающем свете, колыхающаяся масса чудовищных движений, запретное соединение человека с плотью божества.

То, что он увидит, навсегда врежется ему в память и засядет там острой щепкой, занозой в протяженности всей его жизни. Будто выжженная по роговице, предстанет пред ним донельзя ясная картина удивительной, нестерпимой четкости — так порой видишь мир, вынырнув из темного, длинного тоннеля: контуры предметов словно продавлены чьей-то сильной, уверенной рукой.

Он увидит все очень хорошо, но фрагментарно: глаз беспорядочно выхватывает отдельные куски, силясь охватить все разом, торопясь определить самое важное.

Полосатая подушка, скинутая на пол у кровати.

Ее тело, белое и чистое. Светящееся каким-то внутренним светом тело. Голый лобок, как у ребенка.

Почти бесцветные половые органы и нежные розовые лепестки их глубин, выворачивающиеся наружу с каждым движением Икари.

Голова Рей, свешиваясь с края, моталась как у тряпичной куклы, и Фуюцки вдруг усомнился, в сознании ли она.

Но даже в спертом мраке спальни, на смятых грязных простынях, среди упадка и разложения она каким-то чудом оставалась той призрачной девочкой. 

Не от мира сего.

Тонкой, как фарфор. Ни капли не изменившейся с момента рождения. Дочь Лилит, она вышла из ее бедра подобно древнему богу, и неужели они действительно надеялись получить что-то земное от этих монстров? Она могла выглядеть как Юи, но в ней не было и следа ее души, и как он только не понимал...

И пока Фуюцки смотрел, она внезапно открыла глаза — розовые как labia, слепые, невидящие глаза, и на секунду его накрыла глубокая, иррациональная убежденность, что слезы, если покатятся из этих глаз, будут такими же розовыми, кровь и молоко, красный и белый, ее тело, его багровый член, и каждый шлепок плоти о плоть вибрировал в его ушах, каждый раздирал его на части как богохульство, богохульство, богохульство.

Он скорее представил, чем увидел, как гладкая, чуть липкая пленка прозрачной смазки белеет и сгущается от частых фрикций — будто взбиваемый белок куриного яйца, и вдруг тошнота подкатила к самому его горлу. Эта тошнота была очень похожа на бессилие.

«Есть ли приказ, который она не исполнит?» — спросил как-то Икари, когда они еще проводили эксперименты с предельными нагрузками, в вопросе его звучало удивление или даже восхищение (Фуюцки, как обычно, испытывал трудности с определением оттенков его чувств), — но по большому счету чем там вообще было восхищаться? Без возражений и без единой толики сомнений Рей рисковала своей жизнью, но лишь потому, догадывался Фуюцки, что не имела инстинкта самосохранения. Отсутствие здорового страха, завораживающее Икари, Фуюцки скорее пугало — как биолог, он никогда не мог переступить через восприятие _их_ как чужеродных, а значит, опасных существ. Так как его могло радовать бесстрашие потенциального противника?

Но теперь он видел новое значение слов Икари. Тот был соблазнен не только идеей, как думал Фуюцки, но и возможностью омерзительной практики.

Гендо так и не остановился, ни на секунду не сбился с ритма, он только перехватил тело Рей и подтащил его поближе к себе, вздернув выше за бедра, согнув ей шею самым бесцеремонным образом. Он трахал ее поперек кровати, жестко и быстро, то и дело по-хозяйски сжимая правую грудь, и его пятерня казалась почти черной на контрасте с ее кожей. Она не издавала ни звука — было слышно лишь его тяжелое, рваное дыхание. Одна подтяжка свалилась с его плеча, другая по-прежнему удерживала расстегнутые брюки, не давая им съехать к коленям. Пятна румянца расцветали на его скулах, лицо блестело от пота.

Фуюцки следовало окрикнуть его. Оттолкнуть. Ударить. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы прекратить это безумие. Но он будто прирос к полу.

Словно почувствовав его замешательство, Гендо медленно, утомленно поднял голову и наконец встретил его взгляд, как будто бы совсем не удивившись, и — Фуюцки даже не понял, что произошло, — на долю секунды ему показалось... да, вот оно.

Едва уловимое движение головой. Как на совещаниях, когда нужно было дать знать: да, все верно, я одобряю вашу стратегию. Продолжайте, Фуюцки.

_Покажите, на что вы способны._

Его накрыло ощущением головокружения, странно похожего на невесомость: он больше не знал стоял ли он, лежал, плыл в воздухе. Все стало нереально, все стало слишком легко. Его сердце дернулось вверх, а затем сразу ухнуло куда-то вниз, провалившись в разверзшуюся под ним полость. Должно быть, так и начинаются сердечные приступы, подумал он.

Гендо повторил движение, облизнув вспотевшую верхнюю губу. Повторил настойчивее, резче. Теперь это был приказ.

И как он мог?

И как они могли?

И где кончалось то между ними, что было позволено самим Фуюцки, и можно ли было позволять это тогда?

Если совершалось преступление, то он был его старым соучастником.

_«...И это хорошая подделка, Икари, не спорю. Но вы приписываете ей чувства, лежащие за гранью ее понимания. Она должна обмануть комитет, а не вас: не забывайте об ее истинном предназначении»._

Воспринимал ли он ее как эрзац человека и обратился к ней от безысходности, в том страстном желании близости, не имевшем выхода после злополучного контактного эксперимента, или воспринимал как бесчувственное тело и лишь использовал в соответствии со своей холодной натурой? Имели ли вообще значение его мотивы? Фуюцки не знал. Не мог решить. И не решив, он не мог осудить.

Не двинуться ни туда, ни сюда. Он застрял в клейкой паутине времени, которой стал липкий пол, затхлый склеп, эта проклятая спальня — но все это было частью сделки, потому что разве не он когда-то решил, что в его силах воскрешать мертвецов? Он отдал ее Икари один раз. И еще раз. И еще. 

Он был готов отдавать ее снова и снова, столько, сколько потребуется.

Два десятка Рей, если нужно. Лишь бы сохранить Юи.

Он нашарил застежку негнущимися пальцами и потянул вниз.


End file.
